


Deep Throat

by Melonbread96



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Evan, Bottom Vanoss, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heavy BDSM, Light Petting, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Delirious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Deep Throat is a famous BDSM club, for those who are adventurous. Evan runs this club, hoping to attract loyal members. It's to entertain people who are interested in long term relationships, to fast and rough one-night stands. The place is a successful, despite the heat he receives from the public. Everything is running smoothly, when a rich billionaire is interested in his club. They make arrangements in secret, as Evan decides he's the only man for the job."First rule of this club, you always need consent. Remember that before you do anything rash," muttered Evan, his steel toe boots and leather outfit meant business.





	1. Meeting Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Very graphic sexual content and bondage.**

It was a normal day for Evan, he'd drive over to his club, greet his friends once he walked in. There was just something interesting that came onto his email a couple days ago. Someone who worked for H2O Industries was coming to meet him, the right hand man of the owner. This intrigued him, as he wondered what they could be talking about. This was after all a bdsm club, not a place for normal clients and people with a certain taste for a type of pleasure. Evan always kept everything professional, hired people to work for the place. Deep Throat well also well known to the media, and was criticized for profiting on something that society deemed horrible and against the norm. He'd nod his head at the front security, then waved at the bartender, which was also his good friend. There was hardly any people inside, because it as too early in the day. 

Mostly everyone was preparing the place for club members. This was how they made their profit, it cost a certain fee to join and be inside.  There was also different fees, for different types of club members. A few people were willing to pay extra to use to private pleasure rooms. Evan had provided care to new Subs and Doms, and was a safe haven for most people who enjoyed bdsm in their location. He'd step into his office, while running down the numbers. This seemed to be going on for thirty minutes, until the man finally arrived. Luke looked good in a business suit, with a black jacket and red inner dress shirt and a black vest. His friends already knew about the meeting, though Evan told the ones that could actually keep a secret. He noticed the man looking him up and down, admiring his own black dress shirt and black pants. This was the normal attire for the people at the club, and the look was very professional. 

"Thank you for coming, what made you decide to use our club?" asked Evan, he smiled gracefully and studied Luke's features. 

"Well you can understand why I want to talk in private, you might be able to provide us with special privileges. For the right price of course," smirked Luke, knowing that money always interested business owners, since he's best friends with one. 

"Well you do have my interest, but I wonder what you mean by us?" questioned Evan, as he finally let out a breath he'd been holding. 

"Me and the owner of H2O Industries would like to be Doms of this club. There's only one problem, we don't want the bad stigma of joining. Do you understand where I'm going with this? If people catch wind that we come here often, it could potentially hurt the company's business," Luke pointed out, which really was a big problem for the two power houses, "we want to be able to do bdsm, without the backlash from it. I would like to hear your suggestions." 

"Well nobody knows what this 'Jonathan' looks like, but I understand why you would have a more difficult time hiding your identity ," agreed Evan, though there was a slight pause, before he spoke again, "I've had clients that wanted to do bdsm, without the club atmosphere before, and it can be done. What we would do is, have a private area away from here. Where you both Doms could train in private." 

Luke seemed confused about the training, though of course Evan immediately got to explaining. Subs didn't require the same training that Doms did, which was learn to become more obedient. There had to be lessons on what tools can be used, and how to not hurt the submissive partner. This seemed to be a surprise for the bearded man, but Evan was glad that he was still interest. This would be a huge secret, and he really did have place to train them. They would get to meet Subs afterwards, people that Evan would trust. He understood that some people didn't enjoy clubs, or just wanted to avoid being considered a deviant in the public eye. Evan decided to make preparations, thought about Subs that wouldn't mind being with a new Dom. There was certain club members, that had been there for years. Who enjoyed new company, and Evan knew that he could plan their play dates. 

"How long would the training take?" asked Luke, which was very concerning for him. 

"It really depends on the Dom, how busy they are and how willing they are to follow the rules," replied Evan, then his voice got extremely stern, "I tell you now, the most important rule here is consent. We cater to people's fun and their safety. I hope you understand this. It doesn't matter to me how rich you both are, I care about everyone in this club." 

This seemed to make Luke nod, and seemed surprised by Evan's stern personality which made an appearance. He'd tap a few things on his computer, then started asking Luke when they should plan this. Training could take one month, up to several depending on the person. They decided to see each other next week, but this time Evan would send him an email of the location. Both of them got up, while Evan politely walked him toward the door. The club members wouldn't be here for another couple hours, and it was probably better if Luke left before being spotted. Evan had several Doms in mind to train Luke, and the guy seemed easy going enough. The wild card was this Jonathan person, that nobody knew anything about. He would let them stay at his private condo, which was rarely used because of his own busy schedule. Tyler would probably take over some days for him, if he asked him. This was actually getting very exciting. 

"Hi Brock," said Evan cheerfully, once he sat by the bar. 

"Well he was cute, but not really my type," stated Brock, as he was cleaning the glasses. 

"Do you think this will work out? It all happened like you predicted, him and the owner wants to have a bit of fun," chuckled Evan, while getting himself a glass of orange juice with no alcohol. 

"I think it will, I know you always make things work. Just don't worry too much," encouraged Brock, who really did believe Evan could do anything he set his mind into. 

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'm just other thinking everything. I've done Dom training before, along with the rest of you guys. I'm just not sure who to pick for the owner. I feel like maybe I should give it a try," said Evan with a unsure tone, though Brock had that all knowing look. 

"If you think you're the right man for the job, then I say go for it. Who would watch over Luke?"  questioned Brock, since this really did interest him. 

"I was thinking maybe Mini, or even Lui could do it. I think Terroriser is probably the best for the job," answered Evan, while he sipped his drink slowly through a straw. 

Brock nodded, then poured himself a glass of water. Evan noticed what he was doing, while they both raised their glass and clinked them together. This was going to be the most profitable thing he's done for awhile, and maybe he needed something different to entertain himself. It's been forever since Evan trained a Dom, and things were a very interesting turn of events. He just hoped Jonathan wasn't an ass, or a stuck up prick like most owners of businesses. "A toast to your success, and a start to new money from an old company," said Brock, while they drank soberly from their spot. People were bound to come in, so Evan left and said his goodbye. This Jonathan was deep in his mind, and hopefully gave him the respected he deserved and needed to do this training. He wanted to impress them so much, while not really knowing the reason why. It wasn't like they could be promoted by them, or get more clients from this business exchange. 

"I just hope he's not a dork," joked Evan, as he settled back into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially doing Ao3 full time. (Mostly it means I'm just posting here, lol.)
> 
> I kinda stopped posting on Wattpad, because the app started deleting my books. Ugh. It didn't even tell me what guidelines my books are violating, they're just gone. 
> 
> This is a better site for writers and readers anyways in my opinion. (And just my opinion)
> 
> The only thing I'm worried about, is getting comments and feeling discouraged because nobody says anything. It seems like less people comment on this site, and I want to know what scenes you like. If there's issues, or if you even enjoy this book. 
> 
> So please leave comments, I really treasure them. Thank you. 
> 
> ~Melon


	2. Waiting for Him

There was so many variables going through Evan's head, like he wondered how the owner of H2O Industries would take to his Dom training. If the person would show up, as he nervously went over the basic rules. He hadn't been into practice for years, while putting his business side above anything else. Evan didn't remember the last time he even took a day off, unless he was sick. Terroriser was already teaching Luke, since he was an already experienced Dom. One of the best in his club, that hardly anyone acknowledge. Brock was probably the only person he knew that was more experienced, but had no desire for teaching more than what he already had. This left Evan feeling like he should do it, even with his other options. He actually had some feeling of excitement behind it all.

An email popped up, which Jonathan explained that he would be late. This left Evan feeling worried, like the person might not show up. Evan would look over paperwork he'd had already finished, anything to pass the time. An hour passes by, and there was still no Jonathan. This might've been just wishful thinking, it's possible Luke tried to talk Jonathan into it, which resulted in Jonathan just saying he might be interested to appease his friend. He felt like he was being stood up in a way, which bothered him immensely. More time had passed, a half an hour to be exact, which meant an hour an a half late. This probably really meant Jonathan wasn't going to show up, much to his disappointment. His door bell rang in that exactly that thought, as Evan quickly went over to the door.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught up with work, and didn't realize how long it would take. There was this heavy traffic that I couldn't get out of, and gosh I haven't eaten much of anything today," exclaimed Jonathan, who looked like an absolute mess. His eyes had black circles around them, along with his hair looking messy hair.

"It's fine, I'll just order us some pizza," said Evan calmly, while he took over with the situation.

He was mostly happy that Jonathan even showed up, despite looking like he hadn't slept in days. Apparently there was remodeling being done in one of his buildings, along with trying to branch out across seas. Evan let him talk as long as he wanted, while he offered him some water to drink. The person he was supposed to start training tonight, didn't even look ready to begin anything. This is when he decided that, maybe it was better if he explained things another time. They could get to know each other for now, let his trainee feel comfortable around him. Jonathan wasn't anything he expected, especially not the blue hoodie and jeans. This made him think of someone who didn't have money, let alone a billionaire of a company.

"Why don't we relax on the couch, while we wait for the pizza," suggested Evan, which the other person immediately complied with him. Every fiber of his being, was telling him to do things, that would make him comfortable.

"Okay, I'm sorry again. I just feel exhausted, I've been working late without really sleeping for three days. Do you have any coffee?" asked Jonathan, like it was the drink that kept him alive.

"I'll get some brewing, just wait right here," replied Evan, as he started to get some coffee made, "and don't apologize, it's totally fine. I won't even charge you for tonight. If you want, you can sleep in one of the spare rooms."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," disagreed Jonathan, though it seemed like the Asian man wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I insist, you look like you might keel over from the lack of sleep," argued Evan, which didn't take much for Jonathan to give into his demands.

The pizza did arrive, and the coffee was ready to drink. Evan ate a couple slices, but mostly monitored Jonathan very closely. He started to wondered what made Jonathan decide to be a Dom, especially with his hectic schedule. Maybe it really was his friend's provoking, at least that's what he assumed, which might be true or not. Some television was on, that they were both paying half attention to it. Evan wasn't even surprised, when Jonathan fell asleep on the couch. He decided to grab a blanket from one of the spare rooms, before waking him up to get Jonathan to lay on his back. This is when he watched him quickly go back to sleep. It wasn't exactly how he thought first day of training would be, and he wondered how the guy even managed to drive over here. If Jonathan was up to it, Evan could even start training him once he woke up.

"Morning sleeping beauty," teased Evan, once he noticed Jonathan waking up from the couch.

"What time is it?" asked Jonathan, who looked alarmed and suddenly worried.

"It's time for you to get up and eat breakfast with me. The other guys have already left," replied Evan, while hoping that Jonathan liked pancakes in the morning.

"Oh my god, I've got to leave," stated Jonathan, as he got up and started straightening his hoodie, "I need to go home, wear a suit, and then check to make sure everyone is working."

"Jonathan," said Evan, trying to snap the other person out of it.

"Maybe my secretary has something new for me, maybe I need to look over the details for the new project," panicked Jonathan, while not hearing a single thing from the Canadian man.

"Jonathan!" screamed Evan, finally getting the attention from the other man, "let Luke and the others take care of it for once. I'm serious, you can't be going out there, until you've relaxed and get a breather."

"You don't understand, what if something goes wrong?" groaned Jonathan, like his building might explode or something.

"Then I'm sure the qualified people you hired can handle it. How many people work for you company?" questioned Evan sternly, almost like he actually knew the information when he didn't.

"But, what if-" Jonathan got immediately interrupted, before he could say anymore.

"No more Jonathan, we will have a nice breakfast and you can worry about work later," ordered Evan, and to his surprise the older man did everything he said, "now sit with me, and let's just eat something before you leave. I'm sure they can handle without you for a couple hours."

Jonathan actually seemed to relax a little, while Evan feed him pancakes and they watched the news. He'd even listen to Jonathan talk more about his company, and this is when Evan had a sudden realization. This business owner was like himself, put everything into work, and did nothing for himself. Some reason Evan decided to change that, for the both of them. "Eat as much as you like, I'll make more if you want. There's also extra coffee," said Evan, while he took control of the situation. This moved smoothly, and he even managed to talk Jonathan to stay for an hour. Once it was time for Jonathan to leave, Evan decided to walk him towards the door. He'd tell the older man to not worry about this next meeting, and to make sure that his training didn't give him any added stress. They would do it at Jonathan's pace more than anything.

"We can try doing this tomorrow if you have the time," suggested Evan, but was immediately shut down.

"I don't know, maybe give me three more days. I'll be less stressed out, I promise," replied Jonathan, as they both walked to the door.

"Okay, now drive safely, make sure you don't give yourself a heart attack at work" joked Evan, before watching him get inside his vehicle and leaving, "well this isn't what I expected. Not exactly bad, but different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bottom Evan, just so people who don't exactly want to read that. They can kindly stop and read something else. 
> 
> I've been really busy lately today. I almost didn't edit and post today, since I feel like death. My sleep schedule is a mess, and I haven't slept much for a few days. I've driven to four different places, because my mom and dad really needed some things. 
> 
> At least I'll have Saturday and Sunday to myself, so I can relax. 
> 
> So what did you think of Evan meeting Jonathan? And what exactly did you think was going to happen, when they met?
> 
> ~Melon


	3. First Day of Training

"Okay so, after you have the consent of a Sub you like, you must go over this person's limits. There are hard and soft limits, which are different from each other. Hard limits means they will absolutely not want to do it, and soft limits means they don't really know if they like it or not. This means you must be very careful, if you try something they have no experience with," explained Evan, while noting that Jonathan looked a lot more lively and attentive, "Do you have any questions before I continue?"

"Are we going to go over the different toys?" chuckled Delirious, he'd probably been wanting to know about them for awhile now. 

"I'll go over the different toys and tools you'll use. I don't exactly have them all over here yet, I did order them recently since you and Luke agreed to do training," replied Evan patiently, then decided to go over something else, "most people confuse bdsm from the porn on the internet they see. Not all Doms whip or even verbally demean their Subs. It really depends on what they both enjoy, some acts are actually a lot more tame than others. Mostly Doms like the control of the situation, being able to have someone that's loyal and do whatever they ask."

"What exactly do you enjoy in it?" questioned Jonathan, which caused Evan to pause and was thrown off from it a little. 

Nobody has really asked him why he did it, what exactly he enjoyed from doing bdsm. Evan certainly didn't think some Dom in training would be interested in him, but he couldn't deny that he noticed Jonathan looking over his body at least once. "I enjoy watching television, while a Sub kneels next to me. Rough sex is nice, but I like all the vanilla stuff too," smirked Evan, once he noticed the surprised look on his face. This probably crushed Jonathan's hope of hooking up with him, he wasn't into being with other Doms. The constant fighting over who's boss, and the arguments that followed them. Evan had tried being in a relationship with a controlling man, and he absolutely hated it. At least this meant him and Jonathan could both stay professional about this. 

"Wait, you're not a Sub?" asked Jonathan, clearly didn't expect that answer from Evan's mouth.

"Sorry I'm not, that's why I decided to train you myself. Sometimes Doms get distracted, when getting trained by Subs. They also might not know all the tools that are needed to be used," Evan pointed out, then lead them both into a play room. It had all sorts of toys on the wall, along with other things Jonathan wouldn't know about. 

"Oh," said Jonathan disappointingly, like he was really hoping that Evan would be one, a Sub. 

"Can I ask you something? Why do you want to be a Dom?" questioned Evan, he'd been curious about it, ever since their arrangement.

"Well I like being in control sometimes, that's why I run a company. I'm also not a bottom bitch," smirked Jonathan, but then it slowly went away, "I really thought you'd be a bottom, I mean I think you're cute. I bet all the guys check you out."

"Who said I'm not a bottom?" Evan stated, though he took pity on Jonathan, because the guy looked so confused, "I really didn't think we'd talk about my sexual orientation, but I am a bottom and a Dom. I like to ride some dude's dick, and chock them while I do it."

"Really? I wouldn't mind it, if it was you," flirted Jonathan, even if they shouldn't be flirting with each other. 

This is when Evan decided to move things along, because he wasn't surprised about Jonathan's confusion. Most people thought Dom and top were the same, but they really weren't. He's met very few submissive tops, while running this club. They were hard to find, but always enjoyable to be around. Jonathan listened to him, as he explained the difference. Dom just meant that a person liked being the dominant partner, not always the person who took the dick. Evan pulled out various toys, hoping that one of them would catch Jonathan's interest. There was toys to constrict the ball and cock, along with different vibrators. He even kept vibrators that were attached to the penis, just to give that extra stimulus. 

"Now you have different tools to hit your Sub with. Some are a lot more brutal than others, and I'll have to show you how to hit with every single one of them," explained Evan, as he pulled out the first one, "now this is a crop, it gives a very light sting to a sharp pain, depending on how hard you hit."

Evan would show him the flogger next, it had multiple leather tails on the end. It could be soft to the touch, when ran over the skin. This can also sting really badly, if hit hard enough. The birch rod was next, which he didn't use as much. It was just a rod, with a bunch of twigs on the end. His most devastating one was a paddle, and it can cause bruising if hit hard enough. Evan warned to give deliberate punishments with it, or a soft spanking for play. He doesn't want to hear, that some poor Sub got severely injured with it. These were the toys he was going to give Jonathan, so the new Dom could practice with them. This meant Jonathan's first day, would be practicing to use these tools. There was a mannequin in the room, so he could give deliberate hits onto it. 

"I'll show you how to hit with each one, and we can practice this as much as you like," said Evan, while he brought out the crop first. This was more of his tool of choice, especially if he wanted to escalate the play.

This mannequin had all of it's body parts, while being marked with a marker in various places. Evan explained sensitive areas, the balls being one of them. He showed him light taps, along with hard stings he could deliver. It seemed like it was no problem for Jonathan, who used the tools like any beginner. This would take more practice to provide better and more accurate hits. This was good enough for him in the moment. Jonathan would take everything home with him, this way he could practice doing safe hits on a Sub. Some hours had passed, so Evan decided to get some food. He noticed the tired look on Jonathan's face, even if he tried to act like he was doing well. There was a nice Chinese restaurant, that would deliver to him, since he was willing to pay extra. Even if it wasn't something the place wouldn't normally do. 

"Why don't we go back to the living room? I'll order us food, and we watch a movie," suggested Evan, while his trainee would just tiredly nod his head. 

Luke and Terroriser were in the kitchen, looking around the fridge for something to eat. He'd let the two people in the room, know that he was going to order them some food. Jonathan seemed to immediately went to to his best friend, and looked more relieved than anything. This stirred something in Evan, but he didn't quite exactly know what it was. He called and decided to make the order, since the others didn't really know what they would want without a menu. They would just get a little of everything, and lay everything on the dinning room table. Evan looked back at Jonathan, noticing that the older man quickly looked away. There really was something going on between them, and he wasn't sure if this was a good thing. 

"Guys, our food will be here in like forty minutes," informed Evan, as he decided to get himself some water. These training sessions were getting very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of Jonathan's real first training? I bet it wasn't very exciting, but Evan is his teacher and not his sexual partner. At least not yet. (Can't be a spoiler, if you know it will happen.) Was any of these bdsm information helpful?
> 
> How do you think these two will hook up?
> 
> ~Melon


	4. Delirious in the Club

The place was busy like usual, as he crunch the numbers and made sure the bar wouldn't be too overcrowded. His building manager Tyler was surveying everyone, making sure to provide good service for the custormers. There was a bit of a line outside, as his bodyguards were checking membership IDs. Things were actually normal, until there was a knock on his office door. Lui seemed to have a smug look on his face, as he sat on his desk. It was obvious his friend was amused by something, and Evan wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it exactly was. His place better not be set on fire, like the time Lui experiment with flaming shot glasses. This is why he banned fire from the bar area, but he had a feeling that it was something else entirely. 

"There's a hot guy looking for you?" teased Lui, he had this all knowing look, "from your reaction I bet you know who it might be. Why haven't you introduced me to him before? I wouldn't mind seeing how he reacts to a little monkey business."

"Lui, who are you talking about exactly?" asked Evan, though he really did have someone in mind. 

"Some guy calling himself Delirious, he's wearing like a blue hoodie," hinted Lui, hoping that Evan would have some clue of who it was. 

"Okay I'll go talk to him," groaned Evan, as he got up from his desk.

"You go get him Vanoss," giggled Lui, knowing that things were going to happen. 

The bar was full, but he still eventually spotted him. Jonathan was talking to some cute blonde Sub, that was touching his arm. This actually made him freeze on the spot, wondering if he should really go over there. Maybe it was possible, that Jonathan had been looking for him, but found someone else to entertain him. It was his job to hook up Doms and Subs together, though there was nothing against them finding someone for themselves. He'd suck it up, and went to find the real answers to everything. In his own head, he kept telling himself he wasn't getting upset. Evan didn't know Jonathan that well anyways, but it's been so long since someone has taken any interest in him. Not since his experience with that one Dom, that he'd rather not think about. 

"So you wanted to see me?" questioned Evan, he acted like he was clueless for show.

"Evan! I uh, yeah, I-I did," stuttered Jonathan, like he got caught with his pants down, "actually can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"But Delirious, we were just getting to know each other," said the cute blonde Sub, though Jonathan looked torn from what to do. 

"Well sorry, but I have plans to hang out with him. Maybe next time," said Evan sternly, his demeanor changed as he looked at Jonathan, "let's go, come on."

There wasn't even a slight hesitation from Jonathan, as Evan noticed him following him from behind. The Sub looked upset, not that Evan cared. He knew some Subs were a little forceful, when trying to find a Dom to attract. This is when he realized, that he instinctively started walking towards his office. Evan didn't exactly think this through, but he turned around and tried to act like he did,"now tell me why you were looking for me." It sounded more like an order, and Jonathan looked really guilty in the moment, though this is when Evan decided to take a deep breath and let it out. He'd smile at him, and then asked again more calmly. This seemed to encourage the older man to talk to him, and maybe there was a slight chance that Jonathan was socially awkard. 

"Well you see, I was thinking maybe we could go out for coffee. I know this really nice cafe, that's not really that far. We could maybe go there, get a bite to eat," suggested Jonathan, clearly nervous about getting rejected on the spot. 

"Are you asking me out?" questioned Evan, as he didn't exactly expect this answer. 

"Yes, um no. I'm not sure," replied Jonathan hesitantly, like he was worried that he just screw up. 

This time Evan did crack a real smile, before deciding to go along with it, "okay, if it's just going for coffee, though it's way past lunch."

They both headed outside, and for once Evan got into Jonathan's car. He did start asking him about why that Sub called him 'Delirious'. Apparently the older man, thought that having a nickname like the rest would make him fit in. This only made Evan smile, as they talked about their own businesses. Jonathan was apparently getting a building built in LA, which was a few miles away from Evan's bdsm club. There would be more clients for Jonathan to deal with, but the growth would provide more jobs and more potential dollars. Evan never thought Jonathan looked like the type that was greedy for money, even with designer jeans and hoodie. This guy looked really down to earth, and very unsure about other people. 

"My business actually started really small, I didn't even have that much money. I had this idea, where we could gather up more water, then have it transported. I'd work multiple jobs, take loans from friends. I've even owed the banked once, but I someho managed to pay that off," Jonathan explained, as talking about his business seemed to be one of the easiest subjects for him, "and then Luke decided to help me, since I'm not good with people. He can actually do all the talking, while I figure out every thing. We work really well together, even if he calls it just my company. I don't think I would grow that much, without his help."

"Luke sounds like a really good friend," Evan added, which he noticed the smile on the older man's face.

"Yeah, he's the best. We use to hang out a lot, until I got really busy. This is why I suggested joining the club," Jonathan pointed out, as all the information just settled in. 

"So you did this to hang out with him?" asked Evan, thinking it's definitely a weird idea to suggest to someone.

"We're both really interested in it, meeting new people and like having something we can both talk about," replied Jonathan, as he finally pulled over into the drive way.

The coffee shop was small, but one of he perks was that hardly nobody was inside. It was closer towards dinner time, when Jonathan opened the door for him. Evan wasn't use to that kind of courtesy, as he walked in first. This was usually something guys did for girls on dates, but it was kinda nice for him. A waitress came over to them, after they found a place to sit down. They both ordered themselves something to drink, Evan got a tea and Jonathan a coffee. This place also served sweets, so they decided to share a small chocolate cake. Whatever they didn't eat, one of them would take it home. It was Jonathan's treat, but Evan would definitely fight him on it to split the bill. The cake didn't even take long to arrive, as they enjoyed a slice.

"I'll have to remember this place, this is actually nice," said Evan, as he approved of the coffee shop Jonathan picked. 

"It's a bit of a drive for me, but it's not far from your club. I accidentally found it, when I really had the urge for some coffee," stated Jonathan, who took a big bite of chocolate cake and savoring it. 

"Why did you ask me out here? I'm sure it's more than to just eat cake. If there's something in your lessons that you're struggling with, or maybe something you want me to explain. I'm always here to listen," exclaimed Evan, but apparently it wasn't for any of those reasons.

"No, nothing like that. Actually I really like you, I was wondering maybe.." Jonathan paused, mostly from nervousess more than anything, "we could try dating?"

There was a long pause, but Evan knew he had to answer him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Evan's answer will be?
> 
> I hope the story is okay so far for you guys. It's something I've always wanted to write, but was unsure if it's something you guys would want to read. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	5. A Different Training

"We will go over different plays, like there is pet play. Where one person is the owner and the other a pet. There's age play, where someone acts younger and the other person is the parent. It's kinda like having that certain emotional bound, and care that some people enjoy," explained Evan, as he went over each one, "some people enjoy edging, where someone's orgasm is delayed for a long time. There's also knife and blood play, but that's not very practiced by most people."

"Will we get to do some things like that?" questioned Jonathan, a smirk was on his face when he said it. 

"Jonathan.." scowled Evan, though he didn't add anything after that. 

"You told me you'd think about it, have you thought about it?" asked Jonathan, while he pressed it further.

There wasn't a day Evan didn't think about it, when Jonathan had asked him out. He'd tell Jonathan that it wasn't an easy decision, and that he needed more time to think about it. Both of them were attracted to each other, that much was obvious. Evan however refused to be a Sub, he tried it and didn't enjoy. There was no way he was reduce himself, into trying to be something he wasn't. He liked the thrill of control, to being pampered and having his way. This might've sounded selfish and a bit childish, but he wasn't going to pretend that he thought the relationship might could possibly work, if they had decided to start dating. At least now they had time to talk about this, since Jonathan got interrupted by a call during the cafe incident. 

"I really think you're a good guy Jonathan, I mean, I don't exactly know you that well. You're nice and attentive, listen whenever I explain anything. I know you practice, even when you're obviously busy. This isn't even about us being client and instructor. I've had friends who were teaching others, and noticed they connect and then had a one night stand," stated Evan, he really didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"So you don't want to try and be with me," replied Jonathan in a deflated tone, almost liked a kicked puppy. 

"No, I do. It's just that, I refuse to Sub for someone. I've been there, and I don't want that," answered Evan, hoping that Jonathan would understand. 

"What if I was the Sub?" Jonathan pointed out, like this was the solution to everything, "I don't mind trying it. I'm not even sure what I like, but I wouldn't mind trying to be your Sub. I know that I'm slowly really liking you, and I want to make it work."

His heart was racing, Evan couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of Jonathan's mouth. This person came to be a Dom, and suddenly just because they met, Jonathan wanted to be a Sub. It was crazy, though some reason he felt very flattered. "You do know what you're saying, right? I'll have full control over you, make you do things you might not be fully comfortable with. I'd want to humiliate you, and torture your body for my enjoyment," explained Evan, though this didn't deter Jonathan, like Evan thought it would. This must've been on the older man's mind for awhile, because suddenly becoming a Sub was a huge thing. The training would be different, and this meant getting Jonathan a Dom immediately. There was no issues with that, since Jonathan wanted Evan. 

"I just want to try it, if I don't like it I'll tell you to stop. Like use a safe word," stated Jonathan, who fully made up his mind, "so will you go out with me?"

"Okay, we'll take this slow. You'll have to return all the tools and toys I gave you. If you ever feel like you can't do it, and you'd rather be a Dom. And don't you dare not to tell me, and we'll stop everything immediately," stated Evan, while Jonathan seemed to nod his head. 

They were going to take this slow, and the training would be entirely different. Evan wasn't even sure if this was the right thing to do, if this was the right sort of judgement. It was clear that Jonathan was choosing to be a Sub, because of a silly crush. This was something they both might immediately regret. "Come on, let's go watch a movie, I feel like we both acted very serious for a bit. Maybe we should both settle down," suggested Evan, as they walked out of the room, and back into the living room. This is when Evan decided to order them some pizza, since he didn't exactly feel like going out or making food. It seemed fine with Jonathan, who went along with any decision Evan made. He hadn't felt this sort of power over someone in so long, and he sort of liked it. 

"Now you said you want to be my Sub, so would you be okay with kneeling?" asked Evan, just to be on the safe side on this. 

"Sure, where do you want me?" asked Jonathan, like he had done this before, when he hadn't. 

Evan grabbed one of those large couch cushions, that he intentionally got, because they weren't hard on the knees. He'd steer Jonathan next to his legs, where he placed the pillow. This is when Jonathan sat his butt on it, and basically sat on the floor. His hand reached over, then started stroking Jonathan's hair. This must've felt weird for the billionaire, but this was normal for Evan. When he use to have a Sub, he enjoyed doing this a lot. Jonathan eventually laid his head on his lap, without even being instructed to do it. He'd allow his hand to go down, stroke the side of Jonathan's neck and shoulder. This seemed perfect, while he looked over the movie selection, and asked Jonathan what he wanted to watch. 

There was eventually a knock on the door, and Jonathan was the one to get up to answer it. The pizza guy handed over the food, while Evan noticed Jonathan handing over the money. Once the person had left, Evan insisted on paying for it. They were both stubborn about it, but Jonathan did say that he did pay for the pizza last time. This is when Evan decided to let it slide, as they both got plates and something to drink. It had a different feel, from going into a room and explaining the different techniques and rules. The toys and tools that were supposed to be used. If this didn't work out however, there was no way Evan could go back to teaching him. He'd have to find another Dom, that would be willing to take Jonathan under their wing. Their chances of working out was slim, at least in Evan's opinion. This made him unsure, on why he agreed on it. 

The last thing he wanted to do, was hurt a nice guy like Jonathan. 

They watched the movie, as they ate their pizza. Jonathan laughed at the scary movie mostly, since it wasn't actually that scary. The victims were all dumb, almost like had a sign saying 'kill me'. Evan sat back on the couch, when they were eating. He was a little surprised, that Jonathan sat back on the floor next to his feet. It's been years since he had a Sub, been so out of practice. There would be some new rules he would have to go over, mostly for Jonathan's safety. If they were going to date, then he would make sure to be the responsible Dom that he was. This would have to be in secret as well, because when they broke up. Evan didn't want Jonathan to feel like, he had to leave the club. 

"What are some of the things you like to do Evan? Like as a Dom?" questioned Jonathan, who naturally wanted to please Evan for some reason. 

"I have a lot of things I like, but I'll take the time to show you them slowly. We'll have to also go over what you're okay with or not. I'm not going to make you do anything, that you don't want," replied Evan, and he really meant it. There was no way he was going to make Jonathan be a Sub, if deep down he wasn't really one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got notified by email that another book was deleted on Wattpad. At first when I left the app, I wasn't very sure if I made the right decision, but I guess it's on a deleting frenzy. 
> 
> It's very frustrating, it doesn't even tell me what exact guidelines I'm violating. 
> 
> [ "Distance Between Us"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320468/chapters/30486663) was just a book dealing with depression and suicidal thoughts. It wasn't even that offensive, and was under mature content with warnings all over. 
> 
> Now I'm glad I left Wattpad, I don't have to worry about it's bullshit anymore. I'm just happy here on Ao3. 
> 
> ~Melon


	6. Bunny Business

"Thanks for delivering all of this," said Evan, with appreciation for all the stuff he had ordered. 

"It's no problem, you did tell me you were taking in two Doms," replied Ohm, as he handed over some release forms for Evan to sign. 

"Actually, there might've been a sudden change," added Evan, he was actually smiling the entire time, "One of them decided to try being a Sub."

"No way, here I thought I was going to figure out which one to pick," chuckled Ohm, as they discussed the new events. 

"I didn't know you were interested. You haven't had a Dom in a long time," Evan pointed out, though apparently something has changed for the both of them. 

"I haven't, and you know why. Most Doms want to hook up, because I have the latest toys. Once they hear I own the 'rabbit hole' collection, then suddenly I'm supposed to give them free stuff, when I'm the one who should be pampered," complained Ohm, as he hasn't found a Dom that suited him. 

The larger equipment were going to be placed in the spare room. Evan didn't want to use them right away, not when Jonathan didn't have the experience. Ohm knew about the two new members, that were supposed to be kept in secret. There was just some things that he didn't tell Ohm, like how they ran H2O Industries together. Now when he thought about it, Luke might actually be a good fit for someone like Ohm. He was just wasn't sure, because one of them didn't have experience. A new Dom was always tricky, since they didn't know what they were doing, and yet they were the one that are supposed to be in charge. Evan still wondered if he made the right decision, taking on Jonathan as a Sub. He really hoped they both wouldn't regret it. 

"I also have a Sub of my own," gloated Evan, since he hadn't had anything to gloat about for awhile, "just don't tell my friends, they'll probably tell everyone about it."

"You know about me and secrets, besides you've kept a lot of mine. So what is he like?" asked Ohm, as they moved the largest equipment into the room together. 

"He's actually really sweet, very polite with me. Jonathan will actually be coming over, if you want to see him," suggested Evan, knowing that Ohm would want to see the other person as well. 

"You bet I want to meet him, maybe I'll give him some special offers on lube and condoms," teased Ohm, since he really does sell those items.

They finally moved everything, along with toys that he wanted to use on Jonathan. There was a dozen possibilities, but he did promise to go slow at first, at least in bdsm standards. Evan had no idea what Jonathan liked, if he was into anything hardcore. Most new Subs were reluctant to try anything too painful, and Jonathan might be the same. Eventually there was a knock on the door, while they were sitting on the living room couch. Evan excused himself, then answered the door. Luke and Jonathan did show up, though Brian already messaged him that he'd be late. He allowed them both inside, and then Evan started to notice something. 

"Hi there, I'm Ohm. Which one of you is Jonathan, I hope it's not you," chuckled Ohm, as he was eyeing Luke in the moment. 

"Why no I'm not, I'm and Luke and he's Jonathan. The pleasure is all mine though," flirted Luke, which the two were hitting it off immediately. 

Evan left those two to talk to each other, and if Ohm wanted to leave, he could do that at any time. It seemed like Ohm was going to stay for awhile, despite already delivering everything. Jonathan however followed him, as they went into their play room. There wasn't really much of a change, just a few added toys. It seemed like Jonathan did what he said, and brought over the stuff Evan gave him for practice, when he was doing Dom training. They wouldn't be useful anymore, unless Jonathan decided to be a Dom instead. A metal table and a soft couch was in the room, while they both decided to sit on the couch together. This time he didn't make Jonathan sit on the floor, but he was half tempted to do it. 

"Okay so, how would you feel about pet play?" asked Evan, since he wanted to try it today, "basically I'll be the owner, and you're the pet. I won't do anything rash, no whips or anything like that."

"Sure, it sounds like it might be fun," shrugged Jonathan, as he's never done anything like it. 

"First let's go over some basics. Some Doms use other methods, but I'll go by colors. Green means keep going, red means stop. Yellow basically means to slow down, whenever it's almost doing too much," stated Evan, while he went over some important facts, "I don't want any talking, until it's me asking questions. I'll allow some slip ups, like accidentally cursing or moaning. You may bark or growl, understand?"

Jonathan nodded his head, like he was already going by the new rules. This is when Evan ordered him to strip, which was met by slight hesitation. Evan didn't expect Jonathan to follow everything perfectly, especially for someone that's never done this before. He was just hoping he wasn't forcing someone into this, and it was something they both wanted. Once it got down to the boxers, Evan allowed him to keep them on. There was a collar in the room, as he slipped it around Jonathan's neck. The leash was also hooked on it, while Evan ordered him to get on all fours. His hand would pet through his hair, and then he'd lightly pet his back like a massage. Jonathan seemed tense at first, but then relaxed from the gentle touches. 

"What color are we on?" asked Evan, so he can make sure Jonathan was okay with this. 

"Very green, this is nice," replied Jonathan, his eyes closed, when Evan went back to stroking his head and petting the side of his face. 

"Good boy, now do you want to please me?" questioned Evan, this time feeling a little excited for what they were going to do. 

"Yes," answered Jonathan, he really meant those words. 

"Then open your mouth for me, would you like that? I want you to suck me off," explained Evan, as he pulled his hand away to undue his zipper. 

Those blue eyes were looking up at him, staring and looking hungry. Evan was so turned on by this, that he had to momentarily looked away. They were both clearly enjoying this, as Evan gave him permission to touch him. Jonathan seemed to immediately brush Evan's hands out of the way, so his hands could pull down those pants and thong. It didn't really take much effort, as Evan watched him again. His length was at half mass, but Jonathan would stroke him into hardness. He'd watch that tongue at work, licking his balls and sucking the side of his length. Evan was so into this, and he ordered Jonathan to start putting it in his mouth. It's very obvious that Jonathan has sucked cock before, but this was his first time being a dog. 

"That's it, try not to use your hands. I'll let it slide, since I didn't tell you not to use them before. Once I get you get this collar on, only use your mouth. No hands allowed, understood?" questioned Evan, as they were taking this slowly and implementing the rules as they went. 

Jonathan actually pulled back, and barked at him. This caused Evan to laugh, and then choke when that mouth swallowed him down. He'd feel that experienced mouth work him, bobbing his head and moaning to add some vibration. Evan gripped his head, because he wanted to feel himself be in control of the rhythm. It was all better than he'd imagined, Jonathan looking up at him lustfully, with his member in his Sub's mouth. He tried to last longer, but he pulled back and came on Jonathan's face. A gold colored napkin was pulled from his pocket, while he wiped the excess from his Sub's face. Evan tugged on the leash, forcing Jonathan to sit up and then he leaned down to kiss him. There was a slight taste of cum, along with a different taste. They kissed heatedly, until Evan pulled back to zip himself back up. 

"I'm going to take the collar off, you can speak freely," said Evan, as he reached over to get him free from it. 

"That was awesome, I actually really liked it," admit Jonathan, and for once, Evan thought maybe this could work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling stressed and tired lately. I haven't been really sleeping much, and passing out during the day when I shouldn't. I'm trying to work my way back to a normal sleep schedule, but I've been saying that for weeks, lol. 
> 
> I'll keep trying to update, despite it all, since it's so much fun. Thanks for reading.
> 
> ~Melon


	7. Being Tied Down

"Get on the table, I'm going to introduce you to bondage," said Evan calmly, though there's a good chance Jonathan already knows what that is, it was just very different from experiencing it. 

"Fucking hell it's cold," swore Jonathan, while he hopped on the table and did what he was told. He probably wished he had more than just boxers on. 

"I'll try my best to warm you up then," chuckled Evan, as he instructed the older man to lay on the metal table. 

There was straps on either side, so that Evan had a way to keep Jonathan tied on the table. He'd fastened the leather straps to Jonathan's wrists, then left to turn up the heat in the room. Only a few people would get their play room modified to this degree, where it was sound proof and had specific heat settings. The room could get cold or hot, if Evan wished for it. Jonathan was waiting patiently for him, though the device gave the Sub some room to move his arms. Evan made sure the straps were adjusted, so that his Sub could move their arms above their head, or even straight forward in front of them. He strapped down Jonathan's legs next, as he touched the table to check how cold it was. 

"What color are we on? Are the straps okay, do you need me to take them off?" questioned Evan, since he still wasn't sure if this was what Jonathan wanted. 

"Yeah they're okay, it's definitely a green." answered Jonathan, while looking nervous for his first time being tied down. 

"If any time you want to back out, you tell me. It's okay if suddenly decide that, you don't want to be a Sub," said Evan, though feeling reluctant to do too much. 

"I agreed to it didn't I? I know it seems sudden, but I'm really enjoying myself, " then Jonathan paused, probably thinking of the right words to say, "It does feel a little weird, though maybe it's because I've never had this happened before. Trying to be a Dom was just as weird, but I kinda like this more."

"Oh? What exactly do you like about it?" asked Evan, as he trailed his hand over Jonathan's chest, just letting his hand explore around his torso. 

"I don't have to make any important decisions, trying to plan everything like I do almost every day. It's very tiring, and everyone expects so much from me. All you want me to do is follow orders, instead of expecting me to come up with all the answers," Jonathan pointed out, which was more than what Evan expected for a reply. 

"So you like me bossing you around?" teased Evan, while he leaned over and placed his elbows on each side. 

"It's a nice change," Jonathan admits, before leaning upwards. 

They start kissing softly, just enjoying this calm moment. Evan pulled away, earning a slight protest from Jonathan's lips. He moved over to remove the straps, so that he could move onto the next thing. There's some bondage tape, along with some rope he wanted to try out. This is when he instructed Jonathan to sit on the table, while he went to get everything. The rope was used first, tying around Jonathan's torso and back. It was the typical knot style, that anyone could see on the internet if they were searching for bdsm. There was various patterns being made, as Evan went to work. Some Doms found that making knots was difficult to do, though for some reason Evan enjoyed taking his time to tie someone up. 

"Is everything good? Not too tight?" asked Evan, as he checked his handy work. 

"It feels odd, but I'm okay," answered Jonathan, who was content with just watching Evan work. 

The next step was to use the bondage tape, which Evan usually used a different tool to tie his Sub up. It would be for another time, if Jonathan was really okay with this. His hands went to work, as he pulled out the black tape and went around with it on Jonathan's wrists. He'd move over the ankles next, once he was finished. Evan felt proud of his work, which Jonathan was tied on the table with only his boxers. During all of this, he would ask if Jonathan was still okay with it. Mostly he wanted his Sub to be comfortable, and even if it took away his joy of tying someone up, Evan would rather make his sub happy. There seemed to be no problem, as he got on his knees this time. 

"Are you excited to see me like this Jonathan?" asked Evan, a smirk on his face while getting on his knees. 

"Shit, you look so hot between my legs, getting ready to suck me," groaned Jonathan, who watched as Evan pulled down his boxers. 

He'd blow on it first, making his Sub want it even more and the teasing was a reminder of who's in control. Evan would give it an experimental lick, before deep throating him immediately. It was almost like he didn't have a gag reflex, because he did it so often in the past. His cheeks were hollowed out, while he slurped down the girthy length. He looked up to see Jonathan moaning, half lidded and enjoying himself. Evan pulled back, despite Jonathan's protest to continue. This is when he'd suck on his balls, giving them both a little attention. His teeth pressed into it, grazing over them to cause a different feeling. He would even lightly tug on Jonathan's foreskin, seeing if his Sub was into it. This was enough teasing, as Evan went back to bobbing his head, until a rush of cum hit his throat. 

"Fuck, sorry, I should’ve warned you," apologized Jonathan, though it wasn't like the Dom was bothered. 

"It's fine, now let's get these off of you," replied Evan, while he wiped the excess from his chin, then set to work to removing the rope and tape.

His pocket knife was pulled out, though it seemed like Jonathan wasn't too worried. He'd cut the tape off, then staring undoing the knots. Those boxers were already pulled up, and Jonathan looked satisfied with the blow job he just received. "Maybe I'll order us some food. I'm not exactly sure what to get, I could just drive over and just us some Korean food," suggested Evan, while noting that his Sub is just nodding his head. The rope was put on the side, as he discarded the tape. He lead Jonathan out of the room, and into the living room. This is when he noticed Brock in the room, and then froze on the spot. Cartoonz and Terroriser wasn't a surprise, because they had been training here. There was so many questions running through his head, when Brock shouldn't even be there. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I remember you telling me about training a Dom, so I thought I'd bring over some food," said Brock, who had no idea of what's going on. 

"Oh hi, I'm Jonathan, it's nice to meet you," said Jonathan, though even he knew greeting someone in his boxers was weird. There was a slight panic for Evan in that moment, as he watched two people he cared about introduce themselves. 

"It's good to meet you too, I'm Brock, one of Evan's closest friends," beamed Brock, as the two started talking. 

"Actually Brock, this isn't a Dom I'm training," said Evan, as he decided it was time to fess up. 

"What do you mean?" questioned Brock, as he was steering the two into the kitchen to eat some spaghetti. 

"Jonathan is actually my Sub," said Evan, feeling nervous about his best friend's approval. He didn't want to introduce his Sub so soon, but it looks like he didn't have much of a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a book I really like, which I might've talked about in a different book of mine. It's just so good, that I have to recommend again. 
> 
> A Story called [ Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508909/chapters/33520485) by Sakura_Lawliet. 
> 
> It's a H2OVanoss book about pirates. At first when reading it, I wasn't really sure because it was very different and odd. My books are however also the same way, so keep going and now I'm really hooked (badum tss). 
> 
> If you're in stories with a good plot, and an immersive idea. Please check it out and tell the author how awesome her story really is.
> 
> ~Melon
> 
> P.S. I might delay the story a little, because I'm busy with this special thing I'm writing. You'll see when it comes out.


	8. Owning a Sub

"This is my Sub," said Evan, as he went around introducing Jonathan to everyone. 

"Uh hi, I'm Delirious," muttered Delirious, while he felt nervous about being there. 

They had talked about this earlier, before they stepped inside the club. Evan thought maybe they should take things slow, but apparently Jonathan wanted to meet his friends, and wanted everyone to know they were an item. This was big news for everyone, because Evan didn't choose a Sub very often. He was more private with his life, and tend to put business ahead of everything. This was the reason it was huge, that he introduced Jonathan to Brock, because out of everyone. Moo was one of his right hand men, and thought more clearly on some decisions. When he started dating Jonathan, he didn't exactly think things through, and went with what he wanted. 

"I'm Lui, wanna be my friend," squeaked Lui, while he introduced himself. 

"I see that you got yourself a new bitch," chuckled Tyler, a he snickered about it. 

"Oh please, you're basically Mini's bitch, and you do everything he says," Evan pointed out, which was definitely true. His friend might act tough, but Tyler really did everything Mini ordered him. 

"That's not true! I uh, you know what, I hope your dick falls off," grumbled Tyler, who went off to find his partner. 

"Why is Delirious not wearing a collar?" asked Lui, which wasn't a bad question. 

"We haven't exactly developed that far in the relationship," stated Evan, as he glanced at Delirious, hoping he wasn't upset about that. 

"Does the collar mean something?" questioned Delirious, who didn't understand it's meaning. 

"It just means I claim ownership of you. I don't make it mandatory, but most owned Subs in my club wear one, so it's kinda like don't touch me I have someone," explained Evan, then he felt Delirious put an arm around his shoulder. 

"I wouldn't mind wearing one," said Delirious honestly, and it was something they should talk privately about. 

"We'll talk about it later," replied Evan, which ended the conversation. 

They went to other various people instead, while Evan shrugged off his arm and decided to hold his hand instead. This seemed more innocent, and would give people something to talk about. Delirious' identity would be safe, as he wore a hoodie and a mask. It wasn't a typical mask he would see someone wear, but Evan suggested that his partner wear one. His partner really liked horror movies, and thought the Jason mask would be just fine. There was so much chatter, since they arrived together. Evan knew everyone would be talking about this for days, as he decided to excuse themselves, and pull Delirious to his private play room in the club. He hadn't use it in so long, because it felt very intimate there. 

"I want to try another play, and I think you might actually like it," said Evan, while he got Delirious to lay down on a normal looking bed, though there was straps on the headboard, "just take off all your clothes this time, no boxers allowed."

It was mostly because, Evan wanted Delirious to accustomed to nothaving no clothes. This was one of the hurdle for new Subs, who felt embarrassed and insecure about their bodies. Delirious looked hesitant, but took everything off when commanded. Evan would watch his lover get on the bed, and lay on his back. He would go fetch his tools, that he had placed for this particular play. A cooler was brought out, which he was certain that Delirious was curious about. There was also a blind fold, which he placed over Delirious' eyes. Everything was almost all in place, but he grabbed each one of his wrists, and placed it over his head. A cuff was placed over it, then he would do the same for the other arm. This was more constricting, and some people would freak out without being able to pull their arms back down. 

"What color are we on?" asked Evan, while he took everything slow. 

"Green, will you tie my ankles too?" questioned Delirious, back and received a chuckle in response. 

"Sure, just lay there and be good," replied Evan, while he grabbed some bondage tape and tied his ankles together. 

The blind fold was finally placed on, then he opened the cooler. A large ice cube was in his finger tips, before he gently glide it over the skin of his Sub's stomach. Evan heard a sharp gasp, since Delirious didn't really expect this feeling. He would run it upwards, across the torso towards the chest. This is when he teased Delirious' nipple with it, before leaning down and trailing his tongue over where the ice was. A trail of water was tasted against his tongue, as he did the same with the other nipple. The cube was put away, while he grabbed a different one. This one was placed against Delirious' thighs, before moving towards the private areas. He touched the cold object onto his balls, causing his Sub to shiver and respond. 

Evan was surprised to see him half hard, before running it long the length, then trailing it to the tip, just causing a swirling motion over the sensitive flesh. He would mouth Delirious' balls, then made a trail with his tongue like he did with the ice. An idea came to his head, but then he hesitated, unsure if he should continue what he was doing. Delirious' voice snapped him out of it immediately, "Evan? Is everything okay? You just stopped for awhile." His hand reached over to stroke him a few times, then he moved to lean over Delirious' face. A quick kiss was pressed over his lips, before he decided to speak, "yeah, are you ready for something a little more adventurous?" He hoped his voice didn't give himself away, a large part of him felt concerned about it. 

"What are you going to do?" questioned Delirious, while Evan started to worry more as time went by. 

"Are you ready for a whip? It's okay if you don't want to do it," said Evan, he didn't want to rush things, they barely started doing this. 

"Yes please, I want to feel what it's like," replied Delirious, who started mentally prepared himself for the hits. 

"Okay, I'm going to release your arms, and I want you on all fours," ordered Evan, as he started to take off the cuffs. 

It made him look over his handy work, while Delirious got into position. His sub was on his arms and knees, though Evan moved him slightly so his ass was more in the air. This had to be humiliating for Delirious, if only he could see himself. Evan grabbed his crop, a long metal tool with a square shaped leather end. He'd do light taps, on Delirious' rear, then asked what color they were on. They were still on green, so he finally decided to deliver a swift hit. Delirious swore loudly, causing Evan to pause and wait for the Sub to respond to him. When he asked for a color again, he was surprised they were at green still. He'd lift the crop up, and hit him a couple more times with it. The tool was placed down, then he rubbed the burning sensitive area. 

"Do you want to stop?" questioned Evan, he would drop everything if his Sub wanted. 

"No, please keep going," pleaded Delirious, who was actually enjoying himself. 

"I want you to count them out, I'm going to give ten hits to each side," explained Evan, before he immediately raised his hand and hit Delirious' left cheek and then the right. 

"One," chocked Delirious, he to sputter slightly while he counted, "two, ah three."

When it was reached to seven, he noticed Delirious leaning more downwards on his arms. Evan wasn't sure what it meant, but he ordered Delirious to put himself back into position, and even man handled him into where he was before. His hand went back into action, until it reached to ten. The skin was nice and red now, with various marks on it. Evan reached downward, then grabbed an ice cube. He traced over it, letting the cooling sensation over the stinging and burning flesh. This is when he finally ordered Delirious to lay on his side, as he took off the bondage tape from his ankles. It must've been more difficult to keep his rear up, when his ankles were pressed up together. 

"You did good, now relax and I'll take off the blind fold," said Evan calmly, as he did take them off, then he got into bed with his Sub and pulled the covers over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> Go follow [Jhanyaiartist](https://jhanyaiartist.tumblr.com) for some amazing art. She decided to draw an amazing pic for the next chapter. 
> 
> Well their relationship is slowly developing, and don't worry my bottom Evan lovers. Evan might be a Dom, but I'll eventually show the other side to him, so bear with me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon


	9. It's Not too Late

"Evan wake up, I need to hurry back to work," groaned Delirious, while he started to shake Evan awake. 

"Mm why?" replied Evan, who's half awake, and sees a very panicked Delirious trying to find his clothes on the ground. 

"Whoa slow down, it's still in the middle of the night and I could drive you back to your place," Evan pointed out, as he got up from the bed as well, and started to help find their clothes. 

"My works starts in an hour, I need to go home and get washed up. It's a twenty minute drive to my company, but I have so much to do. I didn't mean to accidentally fall asleep," said Delirious, his panic seem to heighten with every passing minute. 

"Come here, sit on the bed," ordered Evan, which they were both on the bed now, "you're still sore from earlier, you need to take it easy. We'll go to my condo, and you can borrow one of my suits."

Delirious responded with a nod, his clothes bunched up in his hands. It seemed like their relationship would reach some challenges, not that Evan wasn't prepared to face them. He went through his set of tools, then started to reach from where he places his creams. "This has a numbing agent, so it should help with the stinging. I'm going to apply it now, and after you have a shower at my place," stated Evan, which he opened the cap and ordered for Delirious to turn around. His hand applied the cream, then he told Delirious to get dressed. Once his Sub put his clothes, then left out of the room. He made sure to lock it, so nobody would use it while they were gone. Most people weren't around, because it was so early in the day and they head towards the vehicle. 

The drive wasn't long, and they both quickly got inside. Delirious immediately hopped into his shower, while Evan went to find his different suits. He didn't wear them very often, but he had them just in case. There was times he had to be professional, and wearing a black dress shirt and pants wasn't enough. There was three suits to choose from, and he hoped they would fit. Delirious was much bigger than him, taller and wider. His Sub finally came out, and he was suddenly surprised. An arm went around his back, and he was being kissed. It felt really nice, nothing like the panicked boyfriend he was with earlier. Evan wasn't sure why there was a sudden change, not that he minded very much of it. He would kiss him back, pulls his arms around him, despite Delirious only wearing a towel. 

"Hey thanks babe, I want you to know that I really love you," said Delirious, he smiling softly, "I think I got a bit overwhelmed, I can be a little late."

"Are you sure? I can try to quickly drive you over there," Evan pointed out, which he really wouldn't mind quickly going there. 

"Nah, I think we should talk a little. This is fun, but all we've been doing is having all these different plays. I got thinking in the shower, and I want more than just Dom and Sub. Is that something you want as well?" asked Delirious, as he decided to slip some boxers underneath. 

"Are you asking for like a steady relationship?" questioned Evan, his heart was hammering fast, while they moved over the living room and on the couch. 

"I wasn't really sure about being a Sub, I thought it would be so unmanly and I didn't want to be the girl in the relationship," stated Delirious, but he wasn't done talking about it, "I however really liked you, and being ordered around was kinda nice. Now I think I'm really falling for you, and the way you handle me. I'm not sure about the spanking, and being treated like a dog, but it's really not that bad either."

"I'm unsure about all of this as well, but I know I like you," replied Evan, then he rested his head on his shoulder, "I'm so use to being paired up with bottom Subs, that I forgot what it's like to be myself. I didn't top them, but I had to act differently with the play."

"So you didn't fully enjoy it?" questioned Delirious, as he tried to engage on how to go about the conversation. 

"Well not exactly, I did like it, but it's not really the way I want to do it," answered Evan, while he groaned in his hands, "I wanted to do it so differently."

"Why don't we do it the way you want it, and I might even enjoy it more?" suggested Delirious, who was trying to do everything to please him. 

"Okay, yeah. I though maybe I had to treat you like the other Subs, just to see if that's what you wanted," explained Evan, as he started to calm down himself, "I guess we really needed this talk. I've been holding myself back so much, and doing things by the book. It’s stressing me out a little."

This is when Delirious kissed him on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around him. They weren't going to be a normal couple, not even compared to bdsm standards. It was like Evan had to try to fit a stereotype, that he didn't exactly fit in. Delirious was going to be very late now, but he didn't move from the couch. The cream must've done it's job, because Delirious didn't complain about any pain. They just sat there in silence for awhile, while Evan allowed him to hold him. There was so much left unsaid, but neither of them bothered to move. He eventually pulled away, and wanted to say something, though didn't know what were the right words. His boyfriend however spoke up for him. 

"What did you want to do exactly? I want to hear all about it," said Delirious, who waited patiently for his Dom to go on with the details. 

"Well, I want you to serve me, give me full control and act a certain way. I don't want to treat you like some sort of bottom, as you stick your ass in the air. I don't even know what I was thinking," groaned Evan, he wanted to say everything, but it didn't come out. 

"Yeah, it felt really weird, but I kinda enjoyed being hit," smirked Delirious, which he leaned over to kiss Evan on the cheek, "I like it when you steer me around, telling how I should do things so I don't have to think about it."

"I feel like it's easier if I showed you, instead of trying to just explain it. I'm sure everyone has this image of a Sub, but there's different types and I guess I'm looking for something that isn't easy to find," stated Evan, though he looked away and at his hands, "I don't even know if my type even exists."

"I'm sure it does, and I want to try anything you want. If I don't like it, I'll let you know," replied Delirious calmly, then he finally decided to get up for work. 

They both got up, since Evan had to drive him over there. He could even drop him where he would have to walk a little, if that's what Delirious wanted. His boyfriend was looking at the suits on display, before grabbing the one he wanted and placing it on. Everything felt so surreal for Evan, like maybe it could easily be a dream. They walked out of the building, then got into his car. The entire time Evan couldn't stop thinking about it, and felt worried that maybe Delirious would leave him if he didn't enjoy their fun time. There really much for him to offer, since they both had money and Delirious was more successful anyways. Evan had so many doubts in his head, and he tried to seem like the most confident Dom, who could take control of any situation. 

The only problem was that he was only a person, and he couldn't always act strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it's not all porn lol. It's gonna have moments, where they finally talk things through and act like a couple. 
> 
> In case anyone needs some explanation. Evan isn't use to having a Sub top, so he's messing up a little and not exactly doing what he wants. At least Jonathan will be patient with him, and a good partner.
> 
> If anyone has questions that aren't spoilers, I'll try to answer them. Thank you for giving this book a chance.
> 
> ~Melon
> 
> P.s. For those who aren't paying close attention, Evan is a Dom bottom and Jonathan is a Sub top. I don't write top Evan, so I want to eliminate that confusion, since a few people has had them. 
> 
> There play isn't exactly established, but eventually they will be, and everyone will have a deeper understanding of it. 
> 
> So enjoy you bottom Evan fans.


	10. Pushing the Boundaries

The shower was on and Evan waited for it to warm up. He even glanced at himself in the mirror, as he tried to calm his nerves. Anyone would think he's attractive, from his slightly muscular physique and tan skin. A low groan escaped his lips, once he stepped into the spray of water, that just seemed to run down him. It took some time to wash himself off, while he focused on his task. There was some things that weren't shown, because it wasn't considered sexy or even attractive. Evan did it since there was some steps to preparation, and it was also because he wasn't a girl. Once his shower was over, he started reaching around for what he needed. It was just a plastic tube, that linked with the side of the shower head. 

Ohm often sold him products, that helped him with his plays. It's been so long since he did this for a partner, but it wasn't like he'd never done it. Evan often played with himself, and used toys for his own desires. The tube was tested out first, just to get the right temperature so he didn't burn himself, or use water that was too cold. He got it to the way he liked it, and then reached over for the lubricant he kept in the shower room. It was mostly so he didn't have to go into the bedroom, anytime he wanted to use it. His fingers were lathered up, then he applied it on his hole. This wasn't for pleasure, as he got it stretched it enough. The tube was inserted into himself next, as he rinsed out and took measures to get rid of anything. 

A slight odor his hit nose, but that was normal too. He was just basically giving himself an enema, and trying to flush out all the stuff he didn't want to take into the bedroom. His insides were slowly cleaned up, and he took steps to apply cleaning products onto his floor. Evan then dried himself off, wondering how he should approach their play. He was still hesitant, nervous because his partner might not like his inner desires. Jonathan might've given him permission to experiment with anything he enjoyed, but he didn't want to scare away his Sub. Things still needed to be taken slowly, but somehow enjoyable for the both of them. His Sub was going to show up in an hour, and he still couldn't decide on what he was going to do. 

There was leather outfits sprawled out on his bed as well, so he could decide on what to wear. He had sent photos to Brock, before he took a shower. Evan glanced at his Skype, and noticed that Brock had picked one of them. It was the outfit, when he first realized that he was a Dom. This caused a bit of a stir in his club, but somehow everyone slowly started to accept it. The other outfits were put away, and he started to slip on some black panty hose. A red leather skirt came next, while he wore some red lacy men's panties. Evan started hesitate for a moment, but he turned towards the large vanity mirror in his room. He looked good in it, though something was missing. This is when he went back into his closet, and finally found what he was looking for. 

"It's been so long since I've worn these," muttered Evan to himself, while he slipped on his black boots with an owl on the front. His bdsm name was also engraved on the side. 

When he went back into the bathroom, he started to blow dry his hair. His appearance had to be perfect. Jonathan shouldn't be able to stop looking at him, at least that's the look he was going for in the moment. He even reached through one of his drawers to look for a toy for himself. It was set on a low vibration, then he put the small thing inside of himself, which was attached to a wire and the controller on the other end. The controller stayed in his hand, as he had to be ready for anything that was decided for the night. Evan would sit on the toilet seat, trying to calm his nerves and picking what they would do for the night. His Sub was going to show up any minute, and he had to be in control of the entire situation. 

The toy was eventually taken out, and he put it on the sink to be cleaned later. His hair was combed the way he liked it, and he even considered spiking it up on the front. This thought went away, while he went down the stairs to wait for him. Jonathan came around after five minutes of waiting, as he opened the door. It seemed like he accomplished what he wanted, because Jonathan was staring at him with his mouth open. "Don't just stand there, come in," smirked Evan, as he allowed his Sub into the room. His boots would click on the surface, while he lead them up the steps. They got inside the playroom, which was changed because he moved things around beforehand. The metal table was still there, but he included a sex swing and a normal looking bench. 

"Undress," ordered Evan, which his Sub did without hesitation. 

"So what are we going to be doing?" asked Jonathan, though he was met with a sharp tug of his pants, like Evan wanted them off immediately.

"Less talking and more getting them off. You will only address me as mistress or Vanoss, and you will treat me like your queen. If you can't obey those rules, I'll have to punish you in some way," stated Evan harshly, he wasn't going to be the way he was before. 

"Yes my mistress," said Delirious, now that they were both going into their own role. 

Evan watched as Delirious got naked, then told him to kneel on the floor on his knees. His boot was placed on Delirious' shoulder, pressing the bottom tip to dig a little in. He was going to be stern, show that he was the one in control. "What are you willing to do for me? Crawl on the floor? Beg like some mutt for scraps? You pathetic piece of shit," growled Evan, then he pulled his boot away, and then planted it on the floor, "no, I think I want you to lick it clean. Don't you want to please me?" The only response he got was a nod, before Delirious started licking his shoe for him, from the bottom towards his owl insignia in the front. Evan grab his hair, pulled it upwards then pressed his ass into Delirious' face. It was mostly leather, but he could feel a couple of hands trying to feel his legs. 

"Who gave you permission to touch me? Get on the bench," insisted Evan, he steered his Sub over to it, "now what color are we on?"

"We're on green," answered Delirious, though some reason this didn't surprise Evan, they have never moved from that color. 

"Sit on the bench, and display your legs," ordered Evan, who knew this would hurt a bit. 

He'd grab a flogger this time, though gave a lighter hit at first. His swing eventually went to a much harder hit, and he watched Delirious' facial expression when he did it. There was some level of pain, and he knew he was pushing it. A part of him wanted to prove something, though he wasn't sure what it was. After a few hits, he landed them on Delirious' back. It was only a couple, but then he stopped so he wouldn't over do his actions. He told his Sub to spread his legs, while he rubs his boot between his crotch. The leather rubbed against it, probably creating a nice friction. There wasn't much for Delirious to hold onto, other than the bench itself. Evan decided that he should heighten the feeling, by attaching leather device around the balls to squeeze them. 

"What color are we on Delirious?" asked Evan, he pause to hear an answer. 

"Yellow," replied Delirious, which meant Evan finally really pushed their play, that even his Sub wasn't sure about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, but I've held onto this chapter and the next one for awhile now. I've been hoping to be inspired to write more chapters, but.... I have a writer's block. 
> 
> I don't know what to write for future chapters, and how to progress the story. It's my bad, I didn't really prepare that much. 
> 
> Do you guys have any suggestions?
> 
> ~Melon


	11. Clean and Pretty

"Should I stop? Do you need me to slow down?" asked Evan, he felt a little frantic, but didn't want to show it. 

"I'm not use to something squeezing my balls like that, it hurts a little," replied Delirious, which was the real reason for the discomfort. 

"Just try to get use to it for now, if it's still too bad I'll take it off," stated Evan, while he sat on his lap, and started kissing him.

They kissed hungrily, while Evan lapped the inside of his mouth. Both of them were trying to win this kiss, though it was apparent that Delirious would give him anything he wants. The bench didn't have a back to it, just a gold and black leather cushion, that barely held both of them. It was all it took for Delirious to hold onto it, while Evan grinded into him. They were enjoying themselves, as Evan was palming him and rubbing those tender balls. He'd ask again if he should take them off, though his Sub seemed to think maybe he could handle it. Evan pulled back for a moment, just to get the red panties off. It was clear that Delirious was staring at him, while Evan was enjoying the show he was giving Delirious in the moment. He got back on top, and then made sure he was in a good position. 

"You've done so well for me, I think it's time to give you a little reward," said Evan, before he planted a kiss gently on his lips and reached down.

He was stroking Delirious slowly, teasing the tip with his thumb. Evan ordered him to lick his chest, and enjoyed feeling a tongue run over his nipples. This is when he stopped his hand, and then pointed it at his entrance. The entire time he was looking at Delirious' reaction, making sure he was doing everything properly. He'd lower himself and feel the tip breach inside. Both of them groaned, while he knew it wouldn't take long for either of them. Evan started getting into a rhythm, just bouncing on top of him, and only allowing half the length inside. He could feel Delirious struggle to hold onto the bench, trying to make sure they both stayed on it. His body finally lowered all the way, though allowing himself to adjust to all of his girth. 

"You feel so good Evan," moaned Delirious, though got a sharp slap on the face as a response. 

"I didn't give you permission to talk again, I'll gag you next time and make you erect for hours if I have to," growled Evan, not even stopping his movement and riding his large cock. 

"F-fuck sorry Mistress," stuttered Delirious, who received a kiss on the cheek. 

"That's much better, but shit, I want to choke you out so bad while I’m you," stated Evan, as he was close to coming on the spot. 

They were both close, but then something unexpected happened. Delirious' grip failed him and they suddenly started tumbling off the bench. Evan groaned and felt slightly upset that he got tossed like that, "what the hell, all you had to do was stay like that. I'm doing all the work, idiot." Neither of them were connected anymore, and just on the floor. It wasn't going to stop them, while Evan pushed him down and started riding him again. "S-sorry, I couldn’t hold on any more, I was going to cum," explained Delirious, though his words left him, as he felt his dick back inside of his Dom. They both rode it out, which didn't take long with Evan's sharp movements that went downwards. It seemed like Delirious came first, and then Evan who finally caught his breath. 

"Okay we're done, let me take it off you," said Evan, while he took the thing that constricted Delirious' balls, "just give me a moment."

They laid on the floor for awhile, neither of them moving. Evan was enjoying the aftermath, not even bothering to pull himself from Delirious. Both of them laid there, Evan rested his head on his chest. He finally pulled back and then laid on the floor with him. It didn't bother him, when Delirious pulled him over to wrap his arms around him. This seemed to be what they wanted, or at least how Evan wanted their plays to become. He still wasn't sure what his Sub felt about it, but didn't want to bother with the details right now. Evan would rather just indulge himself a little, until he got up to take care of his Sub. They eventually stood up, while Evan went to get creams and some water for both of them to drink. 

"There's a shower right there, if you need me to help I'll wash you if you want. These creams should help with the stinging," explained Evan, he wasn't sure what Delirious would need, but it wasn't like he hadn't taken care of a Sub before. 

"Sure, I feel tired," replied Delirious, so they both went into the bathroom together. 

Evan stepped inside first, testing the water until it become warm enough and not scalding hot. He'd lead his man inside, then grabbed some soap to wash him with. A cloth was nearby, that he never used before. It was lathered up, then he started scrubbing Delirious' shoulders first. His hands were working all over him, while he noticed Delirious closing his eyes and enjoying all of it. The cloth went over the right areas, then he eventually went down to the private areas. Evan wasn't nervous about it at all, it wasn't his first time washing someone. He'd rub around the ball and length, then noticed his Sub getting half hard. His cloth went around him, then Evan started pumping him. It wasn't a bad idea to let Delirious cum again, as he started kissing him. 

There was certain indicators telling him, that Delirious was going to cum. He'd feel the balls tighten, and then a loud moan escaped Delirious' mouth. Evan milked him all the way, then used the water to rinse them off. A seat was also in the bathroom, so he insisted that Delirious sit there for a moment. This is when he washed his own body, and even cleaned himself from the inside. Everything was done, so he turned off the water and dried them both off. Most likely Delirious was tired from work, or whatever his Sub did during the day before. Evan knew his sessions were vigorous, but this wasn't his hardest play. Judging form the muscles on Delirious' body, he knew that his Sub could take a lot more physically. He lead them out of the shower, just to towel Delirious off before. They were both eventually dried, and then he handed him some shorts and a shirt. 

He was known to plan everything, since Evan didn't want to mess this up. Delirious is so important to him, that he had to make all the necessary steps. His Sub was steered into his room, then he allowed Delirious to lay down. There was still water in the play room, that was barely touched, so he went back over to get them. Evan made sure Delirious drank a little more, then went to get them something to eat. There was some strawberries and pineapple for energy, which he brought over to the room. He stopped when he noticed Delirious sleeping, so he put it in the mini fridge next to his bed. A large part of him felt tired, but there was so much to be done. The blanket was pulled over his sub, before he went back into the play room. There was toys to put away, along with cleaning all of them. 

"I guess I'll start with the bench, I think I left my cleaning supplies around here somewhere," said Evan to himself, until he remembered he left them in the bathroom. 

Their relationship were hopefully changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll write more of this, I'm pretty stuck right now. Writer's block really sucks. <.<
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it, and give me your opinion. I also hope this won't be my last chapter, but it is possible. 
> 
> Thank you and for reading. 
> 
> ~Melon

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
